


Resonated Distance

by ayame_yume



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, i only wrote the characters that actually appear in the story, literally me after witnessing renjun's high notes and want mark to praise him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayame_yume/pseuds/ayame_yume
Summary: No matter how far they are apart, Mark is Renjun's strength. He can do everything as long as Mark is beside him--even though it's just his voice.No matter how far they are apart, Mark wants to make Renjun happy and help him going through his problems with confidence.





	Resonated Distance

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of this story is literally me.  
> because I want my son to be praised of his good job
> 
> if nct didn't show up yet then let me do it
> 
> (idk if title has something to with the content because i use something passed on my brain)

“It’s really nice over here. The buildings are like 3 times higher than the ones in Seoul, but it’s not stuffed at all!”

Mark smiled over his phone. He had been doing this for like 3 hours and didn’t really bother to move.

It had been a while since Mark stayed in Japan. He did a showcase tour with NCT 127 members as they were going to debut really soon, introducing their new song to the Japanese fans. The showcase was done in Japan and there was still some future showcases as well. It was really tiring since they needed to move from one city to another city in less than a day, but for Mark, it was fun.

But he needed to go back to Korea. He had a job to MC a music show. Though he trusted the other MCs, the company thought otherwise. He will go tomorrow morning. So right now, he was supposed to pack his things.

Instead, he sat in the living room stared at his phone, afraid that when he was away from his phone for even one second, the other party wouldn’t reply his messages anymore.

“You look so excited,” he wrote.

The one he chatted with was one of NCT Dream member, Renjun.

“Of course! The air here was really clear—much better than in Korea or China! It’s really warm, sometimes hot but sometimes not!”

Renjun was in Dubai for a job. He, the other Dream members except him and Haechan, Lucas and Ten were going to Dubai yesterday because they would appear in SMTOWN Live. Mark and Haechan were confused by the schedule clash when they got the announcement at first, but it was decided that the two will focus on the showcase rather than going to Dubai. Haechan was slightly disappointed, but he got excited when Ten offered to get him some good souvenirs and photos from Burj Khalifa.

Yesterday night, Jeno appeared in the press conference. He watched them and called the eye-smile boy immediately to give some praises for his good job representing NCT with the other 127 members.

But in a call which was noisy—considering this is NCT DREAM we are talking about—and crowded by thousand years’ worth of screams, the owner of the voice he wanted to heard the most didn’t appeared.

Mark was worried if Renjun got a bad jetlag or what so he messaged the Chinese boy this morning—only to be told that he was fallen asleep when Jeno went to PressCon. They decided to chat whenever they can. For now, Renjun was in waiting room as the concert has started, waiting for NCT Dream’s turn. The Chinese boy sent him some photos of him and the others in the venue.

“I’m glad you enjoy yourselves,” Mark wrote.

3 seconds later, Renjun replied him. “I will enjoy this better if all the members are here. You and Donghyuk.”

“Yeah. But the Japan showcase is important too. I got to eat a lot of Japanese foods thanks to it.”

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“You are going back to Korea tomorrow, right?”

He didn’t reply immediately. He scratched his head. Did he say something about going back to Korea?

“Yes, I do.”

“So… Are you going to sleep?”

How Renjun wrote showed that he seemed disappointed. Well… Taeyong already nagged him to finish his packing and go to bed 30 minutes ago. But he didn’t have any will to do it.

Mark wants to keep chatting with Renjun.

When he typed “I’m not since I want to chat with you longer”, a loud scream from his always-nagging older member echoed through all the rooms.

“MARK! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT DONE YET. IT’S A GODDAMN 1 AM! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SLEEP AT THIS RATE!?” said Doyoung from his room. It’s so loud that Yuta replied him as loud as him. If his memories wasn’t mistaken him, the two shared a room.

“SHUT UP DOYOUNG, DON’T SCREAM AT 1 AM!”

“I’M NOT SCREAMING!”

“JUST! BE QUIET!”

He sighed and erased what he wrote just now immediately.

“Apparently, Doyoung-hyung already screamed at me so… yes? I mean, I still haven’t done the packing and my flight is quite early. What’s wrong?”

Renjun didn’t read his message for a few minutes. This time, he truly freaked. Did he make the younger disappointed—maybe not. The Chinese replied him after 3 minutes hanging him with an excuse.

“Sorry, Hyung. I need to be on standby now.”

“Oh… Okay. Good luck.”

He placed his phone after wrote them as he still needed to pack. But when he thought his phone won’t light up anymore, the annoying sound he actually doesn’t really like rang across the living room. He checked it immediately.

The message made him confused.

“Hyung, can you wait and watch me performed with the others? I mean... I know Jeno gave Haechan the setlist 2 days ago and I know you know already about it… I want you to see my performance…”

Okay. This is strange.

Renjun rarely asked him something out of a joke (except for MacBook because he was pissed off by his present last year), so this was new. Also, Renjun was turned into a type who prefers to not talk about what he was doing above the stage after their first win incident, so he asked him to watch his performance confused him a lot.

“Why? Do you prepare a surprise?” he messaged the Chinese boy.

“I want to be selfish once in a while. Please watch it,” Renjun replied immediately.

The purest person he ever sees in his life, Huang Renjun, asked him a favor. Did he have a heart to reject such a rare occasion?

No.

It means Mark will ditch everything in order to fulfill Renjun’s request.

“Okay. I will do it! Since you asked for it, hehe.”

“Sorry to disturb your sleep time, Hyung.”

_If it means you will be happy, I would gladly do everything you asked me to do, Renjun-ah._

“No, no. It’s fine. I bet it must be really important that you want me to watch it!”

Renjun didn’t reply anymore so Mark suspected he already went to the venue. He switched on his laptop and opened a streaming media. Maybe he would find someone who streamed the concert.

Maybe Mark was a technology idiot, but he still knew that some fans would do a streaming, especially the international ones. Their intention isn’t bad. They just wanted to help those who couldn’t watch because the concert tickets are expensive and limited. It doesn’t really matter to him since he wanted everyone to watch. Also, it did become handy for situation like this, right?

He was given a lot of options but he chose the one that showed the stage really close. Even though the one showed the screen was clearer than the stage one, he wants to see Renjun actually performed above the stage though. He used a screen to watch a performance so he wouldn’t like to watch that performance through another screen.

It was still Taemin’s Sayonara Hitori. Time to pack up.

…

“Oh shit.”

He missed Lucas and Ten’s stage.

“….Whatever,” Mark said, as he filled his bag with some clothes.

As time passed, the performers were changed. He didn’t really watch them, he instead played his phone, opened a social media with his own personal account to see some updates.

He then tweeted several tweets and conversed with some fans.

…Oh, he didn’t tell anyone yet. Mark had three accounts—the first one is his own personal account that was used personally for stuffs. The second one is fanboy account. He disguised in order to blend with the fans. To know what they think about some matters and give him inspiration, Mark thought this kind of account is important. Also, he was able to share his thoughts regarding his favorite with other people easier this way. Though, it doesn’t really matter.

Even though, mostly he talked about Renjun.

The third one, of course, is NCT’s one. Because he had three accounts in one application, he always made sure what account he was in before going to post something in order to not mess up.

He saw some fans posted Dream’s rehearsal audio and freaked out that Lucas actually going to perform with Dream. Since he already knew, he got more excited. Lucas wanted it to happen since long ago and now he had a chance, why not? He also saw some posts saying that Renjun is going to cover some of Haechan’s parts and Jaemin is going to cover his. He didn’t see much though.

Then he heard the next performance will be NCT Dream’s.

He literally threw his phone to the sofa and rushed out to his laptop.

He watched Chewing Gum performance in awe. Wow, everyone looked so cute and handsome. So this is how the fans saw them from the screen, huh? Jaemin and Jisung rocked his rap part as usual—the two did a good job. He will praise them a lot the next morning.

But to be honest, he ever saw Chewing Gum performance with this formation before so it didn’t really surprise him. Still, it had been a while since they performed Chewing Gum and it was refreshing to hear their debut song after a long time.

Mark laughed at Jaemin’s mistake for saying Jeno’s name instead of his. He will make sure to ask what the smiley boy thinks when he introduced himself.

Then come We Young performance and Mark was so surprised. He didn’t really see how Dream members practiced because he was too busy. The five of them did a good job revising the formation. Even the big wave in the beginning still looked pretty with less people.

And Renjun. He looked so perfect. Him covering Haechan’s parts… He was so perfect. He hit the notes really good, giving his own accent instead of making them similar to Haechan’s. Mark couldn’t imagine what if he watched them from the audience instead from this screen—he probably would scream as loud as he could.

Dream’s performance was cut off there, he decided to message Renjun.

“Wow, you looked great!” he typed.

Around 15 minutes later, Renjun read his message but not reply it immediately. After around 5 minutes, he replied him.

“Thank you? I didn’t expect you to actually watch it.”

“You got me curious so I don’t hold back.”

“Yeah, Hyung. Thank you again.”

…Huh? Something seems off.

“Renjun, are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?”

The other boy did read, but didn’t reply. Mark decided to call him after making sure everyone was asleep. It was easy to figure since there was no ruckus or voice came out from any room.

Three times it beeps, and Renjun picked up.

“Hyung. You don’t have to call me. I’m just about to reply you,” he explained. But his voice seemed so tired.

“Is it hard? I mean, you really do a good job. I don’t know that my jaw is opened throughout We Young,” Mark replied, even gestured what he was doing before despite there’s no one in front of him.

“… No, I’m just nervous. I don’t know that missing you and Haechan gave this much impact to me.”

What does he mean?

“What do you mean, Renjun-ah? You ever performed once without me and Haechan, does it matter to you anymore?”

“… Well, before, it’s just Chewing Gum. I don’t have much to cover since the distribution is pretty fair but… I’m afraid.”

Afraid.

“What do you afraid of? You can tell me. I will try to help you.”

“... I’m afraid if I can do GO well or not.”

Mark smiled. “I thought you are going to say something shocking but it’s just plain idiot. You are more than what you think, Injun-ah. Like I said, you already did your parts well! I know you can do even more for GO!”

“But you know, I don’t even have confidence in singing GO. I kept nervous whenever I’m going to perform it and you know that sometimes I can’t even hit my own part right. I will mess up. Haechan is amazing,” the Canadian heard his voice cracked a bit.

It must be a bad nervous if his voice cracked.

“Also… This time, Hyung isn’t with me here… I don’t have Hyung who will stand in front of me and do your rap part which energize me to go throughout the song…”

“Ah, that doesn’t matter. I know you—”

…

Wait a minute. Renjun said his rap what?

Confused, Mark decided to confirm if his hearing was still working fine or not.  “Renjun-ah, what did you say about my rap?” he asked.

There was a possibility that he was too sleepy or tired that he began hallucinating. As far as he knew, the only member of Dream that will go over head for a rap is Chenle and that was to Taeyong, not him. Everyone said his rap is cool, but none of them actually said something like what Renjun just said—become an energy source to go through a song…

On one side, it touched him so much he wanted to shed a tear. But on the other side, he was afraid that the younger was just bluffing non-sense like he usually did.

The Chinese boy didn’t reply immediately. He was quiet.

3 seconds later, he freaked out.

“AAAAAAAAHHH HYUNG I’M SORRY I DON’T SAY ANYTHING! I’M NOT! JUST FORGET IT!!!!” he screamed.

From a far, Mark could hear Jeno and Jaemin approached him in panic. He also heard Chenle and Lucas’ laughed. Probably, Ten was around him since he could hear what the older said the best. Jisung murmured something but it wasn’t clear enough for him to decipher what he said. Since it was coming from Jisung, he knew it doesn’t important.

“Calm down, calm down!! Take a breath, Renjun-ah!” Mark said.

“Just pretend you didn’t hear anything! Just pretend!!”

“Well… You know, I can’t unheard what I have heard…”

“Just do it!!!”

“But really, is my rap playing such a big role for you? If it is then I will cry now.”

Now it was quiet. Maybe Renjun went out from the waiting room. After several seconds of contemplating his choice of words, he suddenly hoped that Renjun will just move along with his sentence.

It didn’t happen though.

“…I want to disown you right now.”

He panicked. “WAIT!! Renjun-ah, I’m serious!”

“Me too. I’m serious when I said I’m going to disown you.”

“No. Listen to me. Really, please listen!”

Renjun didn’t reply. He probably waited. Mark took a deep breath and let out a smile in his face.

Saying he wasn’t happy would be the biggest lie he ever did this month. Of course, he was really touched. Renjun was a type who always been sincere with his feeling. When he cried, he was sad. When he laughed, he was happy. He wasn’t the type who will hide himself. So if Renjun was panicked, then it must be true. And it means, Renjun truly means it when he said it.

His rap plays an important part to someone’s life. And that someone is his secret crush.

Wow.

“You know, I was really touched when you said it. I want to confirm whether it’s true or I’m just hallucinating… I’m glad it’s true. I don’t think my rap will play such a role in someone’s life. Also, it’s coming from the person I don’t expect the most. I’m glad I can help you in that way.

Renjun-ah, you are amazing. You are more than capable. You come here alone from China, trained, debuted and even helped Chenle in literally everything when we are just debuted. You grew up the most out from us all. Not me, not Jisung, not Chenle. You do. Sometimes, I even wondered if there is someone more amazing than you. Also your voice matured so much. You trained so hard this past year so show the results now! Maybe you are worried whether you can do your parts well this time but I can assure you, you can do it! You are the best! You won’t mess it, I know you won’t. Have confidence in yourself.

Also, I will support you no matter how far we are separated. I will watch your GO performance even though Manager-hyung probably will kill me later. I will make sure to not miss it even one second!” Mark said, taking another deep breath after he finished.

It wasn’t a suffocating silence, but still awkward. Several seconds after he was done, he could hear Renjun laughed so hard. Mark was flustered. Did he say something wrong or what?

“Ahh… Just take it you didn’t hear anything,” the older said, disappointed that he didn’t really helping.

“Well, Hyung. You are the one who said what has been heard can’t be unheard just now. It applies to me as well,” Renjun chuckled. He tried to compose himself.

“Uhh…”

“Thanks, Hyung. You really helped me this time.”

“If it helped you to not be as nervous then… You’re welcome?”

“Uhmm… Can I have another request?”

“Of course. If it’s going to help you, ask me anything.”

“Can you… uhm… rap your part in GO? I know Lucas is good at it but I want to hear the original one right now…” he said. He murmured in the end but Mark could still hear it.

“My rap part, huh? Though it won’t come out good, is it okay with you? I mean it’s night here and I already rap so much today,” Mark confirmed.

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind.”

He took his third deep breath tonight and closed his eyes. He wanted to help Renjun so much. He must do it well in order to ease the younger’s nervousness. He wanted Renjun to perform in his best form.

He wanted Renjun to be proud of himself.

Recalling the lyrics, Mark muttered some parts. Made sure he remembered everything, he took another breath and starting his engine.

“ _Another pain, another page,_

_Another song, this one_

_If no one can understand me,_

_Then my dream will make you understand._

_Shout out even louder, go!_

_Trust your ego and for everything else, eyes closed_

_This isn’t just my monologue_

_We’re dreaming together_

_Dreamers shout back—_ ”

“ ** _Without even knowing where I’m going, I won’t live in this confusion._** _”_

—Huh?

“ ** _Now in order to find my answer, I’m…_** ”

If Mark wasn’t mistaken, it was the continuation of GO lyrics. The bridge. Haechan’s part.

Renjun continued the part. Maybe it has something to do with line distribution for this performance? Taking him and Chenle as the vocalists over there probably he indeed got it. But Mark wasn’t sure whether Renjun will get the high notes.

Because he never heard Renjun did high notes like that.

“Hyung, thank you. I think I can perform it right now!” he said.

“O—oh. Okay. Good for you then,” Mark replied.

“There is still around an hour until GO. I will practice with the others now. Please watch it as well! If it doesn’t disturb your sleep…”

“It’s fine. I will be scolded after all. I don’t mind anymore.”

The excitement was what make it doesn’t matter. He wants to know who get the high notes. Sleep can’t stop him anymore.

“Then, see you later…”

“Yeah. Do your best!”

“Thanks…”

The call was cut off. Mark smiled, feeling proud to be able to help the Chinese. He then received a message from Renjun which made him laugh.

“ _Please hang in there! One hour to go ><_”

Renjun is really cute, indeed.

He decided to storm around social media once again and fanboying over NCT Dream again. He saw some fans are really happy with Jaemin performing We Young and Renjun-Chenle did the missing parts. Mark didn’t say it but he was proud of Jisung taking his part in the beginning. Jisung grew up a lot too. He hoped that the youngest will get more parts in future distribution. Jisung is good!

He still watched the performances as it was from his seniors. Right now, it was Super Junior’s part. Then after this will be Dream’s again, right?

For unknown reason, Renjun’s singing kept playing in his head. How nice it will be if the bridge was given to Renjun instead of Haechan… But he knew that Haechan is a better singer than Renjun and he wouldn’t get any difficulties at hitting those notes countless times. Renjun? He didn’t know. The younger never tried so he wouldn’t know.

He wanted to listen to Renjun’s voice again and again. Should he just play Dream songs?

Not a good choice.

In the middle of his daydreaming, Mark heard GO’s intro and went to his laptop again. He was excited. He didn’t know how it will come out but he was excited already.

He didn’t realize there was someone stood behind him since almost 10 minutes ago.

“Hyung, it’s almost 4 AM. What the hell are you doing in front of your laptop?”

The oldest Dream member was flustered and almost threw his laptop away if Haechan didn’t grab his shoulders first. Did Mark ever think how much it costs him to repair a laptop? Oh right, he didn’t know at all.

“Shut up, Donghyuk. They are performing!” Mark replied, annoyed.

“Who?”

“The children!”

Haechan sat down next to Mark and unplugged his earphone. He took over the laptop and raised the volume. After made sure the sound isn’t that loud to wake the other members, he set the laptop back and watched it with Mark.

“Wow. Renjun did my opening,” he commented.

“He literally do almost all part of the first verse,” the older replied.

Then, the chorus came. Both Mark and Haechan sung the part together with the ones in Dubai.

“Jisung sang your part? That’s new. I thought someone like Jeno or Jaemin will get your part instead,” Haechan commented again.

“To be honest. If you watched the other two performances, pretty much the singing distribution is divided between these three. I don’t hear a lot from Jeno. Jaemin just got my rap parts and that’s that.”

“Wow, Zhong Chenle. I don’t know he can do that part this good. I’m going to buy him another ramen cup.”

“There’s no need to do it, he got a pack of them several days ago, right?”

“Oh right.”

Here comes the part Mark waited the most. His part and the bridge. They watched as Lucas entered the stage and did the rap. At first, he thought it was a bluff when Lucas excitedly told him that he was going to do his part but it turned out right. Mark didn’t give any advice, he only told him to rap however he wants rather than following his example. Lucas did it good though.

“Lucas is better than you, Hyung.”

“Get you a new Hyung then.”

“I have 12 other older brothers over here. There’s no need to get a new one. I can discard you whenever I want to.”

“Whatever.”

Here comes the bridge. Both of them were tensed up. Will they do this part good or not?

“ _Without even knowing where I’m going, I won’t live in this confusion._ ”

Mark was a bit disappointed. It was Chenle’s part. He thought Renjun will go up to the challenge but in the end, Chenle is the one who got the part. Well, he can’t fight the fact that Chenle is indeed better than Renjun. It was an understandable decision.

Then, Renjun was fusing over things he already did usually? Ah, that child. He shouldn’t be worried then.

He continued his rap though. Maybe Renjun just wanted to sing that part?

“Huh? Renjun!? Wait, this formation!?”

Mark looked at Haechan, and going back to the screen.

Chenle stepped aside and Renjun moved to the middle. He didn’t do the dance like the others.

“ ** _Now in order to find my answer,_** ”

—!!!!!!??????

“ ** _I’m gonna make it right run run run run!!_** ”

…

……

………

Mark couldn’t breathe. His world seemed stopped for a while. He tried to process what happened.

Just when he thought the bridge will be full Chenle’s part and the youngest Chinese will get the high notes, Renjun moved to the middle and did the next part. He did the high notes. He was the one who did it.

He even continued with his own back vocals part.

“…

Huang Renjun did that, Hyung.”

“Yeah, I know, idiot.”

“Your Huang Renjun did that.”

“Shut up.”

“I never thought that Renjun can do that part.”

“Do you think I think about it?”

Both of them smiled. They were so proud of Dream performance just now.

Especially Mark.

He was so proud of his crush. He didn’t expect that Renjun will be the one who belted the high notes. It explained everything. Why he was nervous, why he was afraid of sing the song, why he asked for comfort… It explained everything. This is his first time after all.

And he did so well. How could he not being proud of something his crush achieved and he being a part in that achievement?

“How about we call them? I mean there will be some time until the ending song. They need to change clothes as well,” Haechan said.

“That’s a good idea.”

Mark searched Ten’s ID immediately and called them. Both him and Haechan were nervous. Will they pick the call or not?

“Hello.”

It wasn’t Ten who picked it but Lucas!

“Lucas-hyung! I saw your performance! You are so great!” Haechan said next to Mark’s ear.

“Wow wow wait, Haechan is next to you? Everyone, Haechan and Mark called!”

“Huh? Mark-hyung!? Really!?” Chenle said, excited.

“Mark, Haechan, what are you doing? This is like morning in Japan, right?” it’s Jeno who asked.

“Yeah but we couldn’t sleep so we watched your performance. You all did really well, I’m proud of you all,” Mark replied.

“Thank you, Hyung. We are happy that you enjoy our performance as well,” Jaemin said.

“Where’s my goddamn baby Jisung!? I want to talk to him!” Haechan asked.

“Jisung tried to decipher what Renjun wants to said. His throat got too sore after the performance so we forbid him to talk for now. He forgot to take water before performing and he did the high notes so, yeah,” Lucas explained.

“Is he okay?” Mark asked, worried. Haechan was laughing beside him.

“He was okay, but for now it was better for him to not speak until he felt his throat is getting better. I will give the phone to him if you want, though I don’t think he will reply you,” Lucas replied.

“Give it to him, Lucas-hyung. I want to say something to him as well,” Haechan said, half giggling.

_This brat!!_

After some whispers here and there, Lucas finally told Renjun that he and Haechan wanted to talk to him. Mark could hear Jisung speaking this time, slight concerned but he gave the phone. He will make sure to praise Jisung a lot when they came back from Dubai.

“Hello?”

Lucas was right. They barely could hear him talking.

“Let me talk first. You are going to say a long, cheesy speech to him so let me do it first,” Haechan took over the phone.

“Injun-ah. I’m going to do it fast so there’s no need for you to reply. Just stay quiet and listen. I don’t know how idiot you can be, but I’m still proud of you. I don’t know how to say it though. Next time, do it right and we will go eat hotpot together. Mark-hyung will pay it for you. You did so amazing. Also, Park Jisung, I know you are there and I will pay you whatever you want to eat after coming back from Dubai. That’s from me, good night!”

“Also, prepare your ear for Mark-hyung’s cheesy speech!”

The youngest 127 members threw the phone back to Mark and stood, ran away to his room. Mark gave him an eye before smiled.

“Hey, uhmm…”

“How is it, Hyung?” Renjun asked with small voice.

“It’s…

I don’t know. I think it was shocking and beautiful in the same time. But you did it well. Just I don’t really like what’s coming after you did it. I think it fitted you and Haechan well. To sum up, breathtaking? I don’t remember breathing when you sing so, yeah, that’s my conclusion.

For now, rest a lot. You need it. I will tell you more after you come back from Dubai,” Mark replied. Smile doesn’t leave his face yet.

He could feel that Renjun smiled as well.

“Yeah, thank you, Hyung. You too, sleep well,” the Chinese said, this time in his usual voice. It seemed his voice already recovered.

“Good night?”

“Good night.”

Cut off the call, Mark zipped up his bag and closed his eyes. Since he must be up soon, he decided to sleep there.

When he closed his eyes, the image of what he had seen resurfaced. He remembered Renjun’s voice ringing throughout his head. He remembered the performance he just witness behind the screen and how sweet Renjun’s smile is. Ah, he was a fool when it comes to Renjun. This is why Haechan kept laughing when he was talking with him before.

He can’t forget how perfect Renjun looked above the stage. He wasn’t there. Haechan wasn’t there. But the gap for losing two members was covered perfectly by them. He can watch it from an audience point-of-view. He can focus on Renjun because he didn’t have to worry about the others.

…Renjun looked so beautiful today.

He kept playing the stage again and again. Until he was satisfied. Until he had enough and let his head drifted him to the neverland.

And that’s how Mark fell asleep before going to be woken up 2 hours later by the everlasting nagging king, Doyoung.

* * *

“I think it would come out better if you use another clothes, Jisung-ah!”

“Shut up, Chenle. Don’t play with my fashion.”

“But I thought we are agree to wear couple shirts today! I can’t believe you!”

“Maybe it’s your imagination.”

Renjun sighed. It had been like this since they arrived in the Incheon Airport. The two were fusing over couple shirts and it doesn’t show any sign of stopping anytime soon. The others had given up and didn’t want to give a damn about the two youngest again. They all wanted to rest after all.

Entering their room password, Renjun entered the dorm first. It only had been around 3 days since they all left the house, yet the house seemed so dead. For several days, it will be back to their usual noisy and crowded house.

But Renjun didn’t expect there will be someone inside.

“Ah, you are back. Welcome home.”

Surprised, Renjun stayed in where he stood. The others seemed ignored this person as they got into their respective rooms—with Chenle and Jisung still argued—and didn’t show any sign of coming out. The Chinese put down his bag and walked towards this person.

“Mark-hyung.”

“Surprised?” the one in question asked.

“If I’m not, then I must be an idiot. What are you doing here?” Renjun replied.

“Me? I want to talk to you.”

“…to the point come to the dorm by yourself, alone?”

“Yes!”

The Chinese smiled.

“You are unbelievable, Hyung.”

“But you are the one who is unbelievable, you know? I mean, you do a high notes and lost your voice right after that.”

“I’m not. It’s just my throat got too sore!!”

“YOU TWO! IF YOU ARE GOING TO DATE, GO OUT. DON’T MAKE OUT HERE! I WANT TO SLEEP!”

The oldest Dream members laughed as they heard Jisung screamed incoherently. The two looked at each other before deciding to comply with the youngest wish. The youngest got what he wanted after all.

“Let’s go to the rooftop. I will listen to every nags you will throw out to me,” Renjun said.

“Be prepared then,” Mark replied.

The two smiled as they closed the door, and climbed to the upstairs. They are going to talk a lot today.

.

.

.

.

“Anyway, Hyung. Thanks.”

Renjun said as he passed Mark a cup of coffee. The older accepted them and took a sip.

“For what?”

“For listening to my idiot requests that day. You really helped me.”

“Ah, I didn’t really do much. All I can do to help you is just talking idiotic speech that I don’t even remember what I have said to you that day. I can give you encouragement and stuffs but they won’t have any meaning if you didn’t do anything about them. I’m glad you are able to do your best.”

“Yeah. I’m glad I decided to talk to you.

Also, Hyung. Do you know that even though it’s Lucas who stood in front of me, I heard your rap instead? I think that’s what makes me able to achieve something I didn’t expect myself to be capable of it.”

“How do you do that? I mean, they didn’t put my voice in the MR right?”

“No. But I remembered you rapped your part to me from the phone call. Maybe that’s why I can do my parts well.”

Mark raised his eyebrows, confused, but decided to not pursue the problem anymore.

“Injun-ah, do you know that your voice is what made me able to do my stage good?”

“…huh? What kind of non-sense you are talking about?”

The younger didn’t catch it then.

“Nah, just forget it.”

“Can’t unheard what have been heard.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s your own words, Hyung!”

“Anyway, I will be looking forward for your high notes from now on. Keep encouraged me and don’t stop sing even for one second!”

“Wow. So cheesy.”

“Shut up.”

“But yeah, Hyung. You too, don’t stop writing your lyrics and become an idol. I will be looking forward to your next song.”

“Okay.”

The two enjoyed the scenery in front of them. They didn’t say anything, just felt the wind and watched the sun on their way to hid themselves. Let the night came and tell everyone that it’s time to rest.

“It’s quiet,” Renjun said.

“Yeah. Sing some songs.”

“Huh? Do it yourself.”

“I want to listen to your voice.”

“You already did.”

“Your singing voice.”

“No thank you.”

And they kept talking like that until their manager came and called them to eat their dinner. Somehow, Mark ended up staying in Dream dorm and talked to Renjun through the whole night.

Even though he couldn’t remember most of the conversations, he was happy.

He needed to cherish the times they had together for now. He only had a little time left to spend with Mark after all.

Since after today, maybe, they wouldn’t meet each other for quite a long time. Mark will focus on NCT 127’s promotion in Japan. He will go back to China soon. Next year, Mark will be graduated from NCT Dream, thus lessening their potential of meeting more.

It’s fine though. They are still under NCT, so they will meet each other in one chance.

And he hoped at that time, they will be able to stand in the same stage. Maybe sing a song together. So Renjun can remember how Mark looked like when he performed in front of him above the stage like how he usually did…

Well, it doesn’t matter.

Tomorrow they still meet for a practice after all.

“Hyung! Stop staring at yourself and come here!”

Renjun smiled.

He didn’t want to think about the future yet.

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> My comeback after 12123483298329384 years. It's still bad written, I'm still suck at writing in English.  
> Actually I don't plan to write at all but somehow I just want some fluff and then an idea stuck thanks to Dream's performance in Dubai so "just write it yu, why not?"  
> Still I can't believe I actually wrote this in three days. Usually it takes me a whole week if I'm in mood to write.  
> So enjoy this absurd and non-sense story ♥ Leave comments and forgive me for the grammar because I'm suck at English.
> 
> (Also im on twitter if you want to talk to me. i tweeted about renjun on daily basis and mark at least twice a day and markren for unknown times.)  
> (also haechan is a lowkey markren shipper in this story *cough*)


End file.
